


【双周迦】Taste The Summer

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警：①3个人的pwp②ooc可能性大





	【双周迦】Taste The Summer

*  
夏日小岛上有绛紫色的夜空，墨绿的丛林，深黑的海和橙红的篝火。迦勒底的御主清点着今天收获的种火，不远处烧烤的香气和喧闹声让空气中充满安定的幸福感。

“Master，”外表年龄最小的那个英雄王问道：“你有没有看到一个壳上画了粉色爱心的椰子呢？”

他们一齐看向人群中央放满了各色饮品的盾牌，上面没有任何纯天然水果的踪迹。“如果是很重要的东西的话，我去那边问问看吧。”藤丸立香站起身，却被按着肩膀坐回原处。

“没事，”金发少年带着一贯的可爱笑容说，“只是我不小心把爱之灵药倒进去了。剂量不大，喝了不会危害身体健康的哦。”他挥手离开，沙滩上的御主脊背一凉，突然产生一种不祥的预感。

随他去吧，反正每年的夏日活动都要出点小状况不是吗？藤丸立香将不安抛到脑后，循着肉食的香气走向烧烤架。带着海水腥咸味的夜风吹动枝叶，沙沙的声响在林间扩散，驱走烈日留下的温度。

尽管周围气温下降了，迦尔纳还是感到无比炎热。他本就不擅长应对夏日的高温，尽管努力抑止了魔力之炎，体表的温度却一点都没有降低。为此迦尔纳远离了人群，也许林间的溪流能够提供一些物理上的清凉，只是丛林中错综复杂的气生根让他在黑暗中迷失了方向。

迦尔纳背靠一颗巨树，冰冷潮湿的触感缓解了令人窒息的热，但另一股由内而外的燥热变得更加不容忽视。他闭上眼，感受到自己身体的某个部位正在发生微妙的变化。或许是白天的战斗没能满足他，因高温而变得紊乱的魔力需要更多宣泄的途径，迦尔纳想。这里离迦勒底的林中驻地不远，他应该能够忍耐到找到目的地的时候。

熟悉的气息正在接近，迦尔纳睁开眼，发现眼前就站着意料之中的人，或者说，神。来自异闻带的那个阿周那正不动声色地打量着他，但没有如他预想地那样开口讽刺迦尔纳过于松懈的神经。他下意识地想要拉开距离，却被攫住了下巴，被迫抬起头与来者鼻尖相触。

*  
阿周那·Alter在迦尔纳踏进这片区域的瞬间就察觉了这份与平时不同的热度，魔力中焦躁的气息陌生又熟悉，令他挪不开注意力。白色的身影在夜色中十分显眼，走近后对方那酡红的面颊则更注目，呼吸交绕的瞬间他就明白了，这是具有魅惑催情功能的魔药造成的结果。

迦尔纳手抓住了他的手腕，虚弱的力度和微颤的手指昭示着其主人此刻的身体状态。蓝色的眼睛不再是一贯的平静，而是略有不甘地望着Alter，这眼神令他感到兴奋。

“阿周那，“迦尔纳艰难地开口：“在这里展开战斗不是一个明智的选择。”

Alter露出了不易察觉的笑，他侧过头，迦尔纳为耳边传来的温热吐息绷紧了身体：“不必担心，我会带你去合适的地方。”

后背撞上柔软的织物时，迦尔纳终于意识到对方想要的是什么样的战斗。宽大的沙滩裤被轻易扯下，腰被冰冷有力的尾巴缠绕，双手被抓住了手腕举在头顶。迦尔纳，脱下你的铠甲，Alter叼着他的耳垂说。

他照做了。尽管这个“达到完美”状态的阿周那比他所熟知的那个似乎直率了不少，但他还是阿周那。而迦尔纳并不排斥与阿周那做一些让双方都能获得满足的事情，无论是战斗还是性事。紧紧相贴的赤裸胸膛被迦尔纳的体温染上热量，只是——现在实在是太热了。

Alter捕捉到了迦尔纳的唇，身下人温热的舌尖主动缠上了微凉的一方，Alter从对方舌根下的一丝甜味确认了灵药的品种，他压住身下挣扎着想要避开肢体接触的迦尔纳，收紧了环绕对方柔韧腰部的尾巴。

冰冷光滑，迦尔纳感到自己仿佛被蟒蛇缠绕住，无法挣脱的力度让他只能顺从地抬头接受Alter的吻。与有力的束缚相反的是唇齿间轻柔的试探与缠绵，情欲的火苗在皮肤下游走，难以抑制的战栗随着Alter的触碰一路下移。

他的性器此时正吐着前液，将Alter的小腹和手心蹭得黏糊糊。温度较低的手掌包裹着温度偏高的茎身，给予陷入药性的身体极大的慰藉。迦尔纳不自觉地挺腰，在Alter的手中抚慰自己，恍惚之间听见了推门声和带着怒意的问句。

“迦尔纳？你在做什么？”

*  
阿周那结束了例行的夜间巡逻，在接近自己暂住的林中小屋时却见到虚掩的门和隐约的灯光。他感受到了迦尔纳的魔力，放下武器推开门却看到了两名不速之客。

他的兄长兼宿敌此刻正被另一个自己压在身下，散乱发丝间的脸庞被高涨的情欲染上了不自然的红。关节处泛着粉色的苍白身躯在深色的床铺上随身前人的动作不住颤抖。迦尔纳青蓝色的眼瞳带着迷离的神情望向他，被吻得红肿的双唇启合，喊出了他的名字。

“迦尔纳，我在这里。”Alter笑着回应，加快了手上的动作。阿周那的身体先于他的思维而动，当刚刚释放过一次的迦尔纳喘息着从Alter禁锢中离开时，他已经落进了阿周那的怀抱。

如果刚刚那一次温和的射精让灵药造成的眩晕稍有消退，那么现在的状况必定加速了药效的发挥。迦尔纳伏下身将粗大的性器含进嘴里，柔软的舌紧贴性器的头部，回忆着以往的经验来试图取悦明显是生气了的那个阿周那。

Alter则显得游刃有余的多，他用尾巴圈住迦尔纳线条圆润的腿根，支撑着跪趴在他们之间的，当下被他们所共享的宿敌。迦尔纳在不经意间对另一股自己流露出的亲昵态度曾令Alter感到惊讶，他来到迦勒底后才真正意识到自己和迦尔纳共存的可能性是真实存在的。至于他们之间的肉体关系，这对Alter来说是一个惊喜。

现在，他所见的是迦尔纳相当熟练地吞吐另一个自己的性器这样一幅奇妙的画面。被汗打湿的银发垂在迦尔纳脸侧，又被别到耳后，露出他鼓起的脸颊。不过正享受这特殊服务的阿周那看起来并非全然沉浸在愉悦中，占有欲的满足与对这份欲念的质疑令他十分纠结。

这就是迦尔纳所认可的完美形态吗，Alter暗暗地想，也许我应该学习这份矛盾的心情。

或许是催情药物的作用，或许是因为阿周那用手指挑逗着他的乳头，迦尔纳的分身在第一次射过不久后又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。Alter的手沿着迦尔纳从双肋到腰胯的曲线缓缓下滑，揉捏柔软的臀瓣露出其中隐秘的入口，骨节分明的手指沾着迦尔纳自己射出来的东西探了进去。

异物入侵感让迦尔纳发出呻吟，又因为嘴被塞满而变成了黏糊的鼻音。阿周那将手指伸入银色发丝之间，有些粗暴地将他拽起，但还是晚了一步。来不及咽下的精液溅在迦尔纳脸侧，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇。带有魔力的体液使翻涌的情欲稍稍平息，他与阿周那对视，发现对方的脸和自己差不多红了。

插入没有花费太多力气，湿滑柔软的穴肉早已准备好了，热度惊人的甬道毫无保留地紧紧吸吮着Alter的性器，让他能够缓慢而坚定地整根没入。迦尔纳呜咽出声，声音被阿周那堵在他们交缠的唇舌之间。

阿周那毫不留情地舔舐着迦尔纳敏感的上颚，放任自己沉溺在这个粘腻的吻中。他们十指相扣，短暂分开又喘息着再次交合。他望着迦尔纳因身后的抽插而皱起的眉和泛着水光的眼，没由来地感到了嫉妒。现在对迦尔纳而言，哪一个才是他所认定的，具有唯一性的那个阿周那呢？

汗涔涔的后颈被刻下齿印，Alter的尾巴从迦尔纳的大腿攀升至小腹，尾尖勒住性器根部，一下子将快要到达顶峰的迦尔纳扯了回来。在高潮边缘被阻止令他格外难受，这时有人蒙住了他的眼睛。

“迦尔纳，告诉我，现在在你身体里的是谁？“

他带着哭腔的声音一遍一遍地重复着阿周那的名字，仿佛有无数只手在抚摸全身的各处敏感点，情迷意乱之中性器整根拔出又插入他的身体，越发激烈地摩擦着前列腺。快感从指尖出发席卷大脑，当迦尔纳终于被允许射出来的时候，后穴里已经被二人灌满了魔力充沛的微凉精液。

*  
第二天早上，当阳光照亮整个岛屿的时候，他在阿周那的怀抱里醒来，发现面前的Alter正紧紧握着他的手。三个成年男性挤在一张床上确实有些勉强，Alter的尾巴尖还缠在他的脚腕上，怪不得迦尔纳昨晚做了与海怪交战的梦。迦尔纳闭上眼，虽然现状十分新奇，但他想尽可能的记住这个普通的夏日清晨。

说起夏日，昨天英雄王（看起来未成年的那个）赠与他的椰子水味道不错，迦尔纳想。也许阿周那们会愿意尝一尝？


End file.
